


Happy Christmas, Daddy!

by ChuckAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Prompt: Daddy Draco gives Little Harry the Christmas he always deserved.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Happy Christmas, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellerific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/gifts).



> Lovely Kelly,  
> I’m sorry this is not smutty, but I felt like the thing Little Harry needs most from his Daddy this Christmas is just his love and attention. I hope you enjoy!  
> All my love <3

**Author's Note:**

> ⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the artist a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post [here. ](https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/639585115409924096/) ❄️


End file.
